ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Phoenix Defenders
The Phoenix Defenders is an American animated television series produced by Cartoon Network Studios. Tag line: Being a teen is hard, especially when you have superpowers and have to save the world from time to time. The Phoenix Defenders are no different from any other teenager. They just want to grow up, find their own way and be happy. Premise The series centers on the lives of fifteen teenaged members of a superhero team called The Phoenix Defenders who uses their extraordinary powers for good to protect the fictional metropolis of Goldmoor, California. The team deals with all manner of criminal activity and threats to the city of Goldmoor from time to time, and the series also explores what they do when they are not saving the world; like dealing with their own struggles with their adolescence, their mutual friendships and their personal lives. Characters Main Characters Lyn Manchester/Cursechanter (voiced by Elizabeth Gillies): A 16 year old self proclaimed yet unofficial highly disciplined leader of The Phoenix Defenders and is Berna's redheaded older sister with a heroic reputation. Berna Manchester/ManaStar (voiced by Ariel Winter): A 15 year old member of The Phoenix Defenders who can manipulate and control mana but can't manipulate magic and is the younger sister of Lyn. Hermione Cooper/Shield (voiced by Kate Micucci): A 16 year old Jewish American and is a super powered girl with elemental abilities to control, manipulate and reshape earthen materials, particularly soil, dirt, stone, concrete, and rock. She can be immature, simple minded, and eccentric, but is very friendly and can be serious if necessary. Skye Rowan/StormWind(voiced by Kaitlyn Alexander): A happy, fun loving and caring 17 year old Canadian American member of The Phoenix Defenders who can control and manipulate weather and is Aeolus' older half sibling. There is a running gag in the show for people to address Skye as though they were either a boy , a girl, or "they" because of their appearance and unisex first name, although they is seen wearing girly clothes and a bikini in a few episodes. Their gender was later confirmed to be female in That's Just Who I Am. Chloris Datura Isley/Venus (voiced by Jennette McCurdy): A 16 year old Mallory/Hex Storm (voiced by Brenda Song): A 14 year old Hmong American She is very agile and can use a form of black magic to bring misfortune upon others. She is depicted as a mischievous troublemaker and shows little disregard to other people, including her friends and Trent. Tora/Voltage (voiced by Keshia Chante): A 16 year old Puerto Rican American and is Lakewood High's class president. Sera Hernandez/Hyrr (voiced by Becky G): A 15 year old Mexican American delinquent but is more of an uncharismatic antihero. She has an elemental ability to control, manipulate and reshape fire. Sera is a grumpy, abrasive, tomboyish, aloof, critical and selfish girl who is very cruel and dismissive towards everyone including Berna and is visibly annoyed by her. As the series progresses, Sera somewhat matures a bit and is calmer and her feelings towards Berna eventually improves causing her to become Berna's closest confidant and eventual love interest, much to Aeolus' dismay. Crispin Martinez/Hielo Amigo (voiced by): A 13 year old Crispin is friendly and more of an open and gentle person but is really anti social, shy and quiet, but only speaks up when he needs to. As of Prom Edition, it is revealed that he is in a same sex relationship with Caden, the leader of the nerds. Aeolus Rowan/Zephyr (voiced by Michael Cera): Skye's 15 year old younger half brother who is a very passionate and honest person and can manipulate winds. He has romantic feelings for Berna, despite later knowing that Sera is in love with her as well. Maya Jelani/Whirlpool (voiced by Raven Symone): A 14 year old girl who is the team's only mixed raced member due to the fact the her mother is Korean American and her father is African American. She can use hydrokinesis, the ability to increase the local specific density of water and manipulate its shape. She is romantically interested in Ezekiel. Ezekiel Sanders/ (voiced by Drake Bell): A fun loving 17 year old jock and member of The Phoenix Defenders who is able to. He is romantically attracted to Maya and is currently living with Trent. Jan, Devanie and Mallory. Devanie Black/Oz (voiced by Isabelle Fuhrman): A 17 year old emo girl who is somewhat apathetic and levelheaded who is usually depicted with a stoic expression on her face. Devanie has a range of superpowers based upon her skills with telekinesis and psychokinesis, with her mind empowering her to manipulate and levitate objects. Like Berna and Mallory, she is considered a freak and an outcast by most of her peers. She and Mallory are distant cousin, since they both share the same great- great-great- grandparents. Saya Sato/Velocity (voiced by Sophie Oda): A 16 year old Japanese American who is capable of running at hypersonic speed. She is very spunky, bright and perky. She is later revealed to be a descendant of Samurai Jack. /LightMan (voiced by Jerry Trainor): Recurring Characters Beatrix Manchester Lyn and Berna's 30 year old widowed mother who is a member of the Manchester family, a family of extremely wealthy socialites. Jan McGuire (voiced by Katie Crown): 11 year old albino younger sister who is later revealed to be transgender as she was actually a male at birth. She is a generally happy and naive person and is relentlessly kind and polite to everyone. Samantha Rowan and Hana (voiced by Grey Griffin and Alex Rice): Skye and Aeolus' mothers. Samantha is Skye and Aeolus' biological mother who had them with two different men back in Canada. She had Skye with a man who abandoned her after three months of pregnancy and later had Aeolus with another man who, unfortunately, ditched her for another woman after Aeolus was born. Hana is Samantha's childhood friend and significant other, the mother of Melanie, and the Rowan siblings' second mother who is of Aboriginal Canadian descent. Melanie Cooper (voiced by Tanaya Beatty)- Skye and Aeolus' 23 year old stepsister and the daughter of Hana. List of Episodes Season One Season Two List of Shorts Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Teen sitcoms Category:TV Series